legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 December 2015
03:15 Hi there! 03:15 *jumps in* 03:15 *jumps out* 03:15 O_O 03:15 Oh hey Wyn 03:16 What's up? :P 03:16 Just woke up =P 03:16 Really cold over here 03:16 lol, I did too but a while ago 03:16 Like -20°C 03:16 nice! 03:16 whoa! 03:16 It's like.... 20ºC here 03:17 I never thought winter could be that cold 03:17 :P The coldest I've been is -15 03:17 20°C is too hot for me :P 03:17 yeah.... middle of summer around here :P 03:18 You're in Brazil right? 03:18 yup 03:18 I'm from Spain though. Miss real winter :P 03:18 Wow, then that's actually pretty cool 03:19 you mean cool as in cool, or cool cold? :P 03:19 cool cold :P 03:19 Brb 03:19 lol ok 03:25 Back 03:25 But I gtg =P 03:25 wb! 03:25 :P 03:25 cya then! 03:25 Enjoy your summer (holidays) :) 03:25 same.... but winter :P 03:25 Bi =P 03:35 Hey Wyn :P 03:35 Hey! 03:35 Hi Web! 03:36 Thank goodness for this wiki hi 03:36 Hey Web! xD 03:36 lol why? 03:36 I'm doing achievements on series 12 03:36 oh :P 03:37 What's up? 03:37 besides the ceiling 03:37 and roof 03:37 and sky 03:37 the stars, and satellite, and sun :P 03:37 * Wyn17 gives up on you ever answring that question right :P 03:37 Hey Kirby xD 03:37 Hey, guys 03:37 Hey Kirb! 03:37 birds 03:38 the moon 03:38 lol ok 03:38 Tardis too 03:38 Anything happening around these parts? 03:39 Hmmmmmm, nope :P 03:39 Sounds great :D 03:39 lol sure :P 03:40 anyone wanna do lost? I'm about to play LMO xD 03:40 How are you? (not asking what's up right now, doesn't work) :P 03:40 Can't....... 03:40 I was just in there and I don't I am doing another run (no new parts and I made it to 32) 03:41 I don't think 03:41 Wow 03:41 aww :P 03:41 I still don't have the clumsy guy or any strikers :P 03:41 nor 03:41 I'm only here cus Trove is under maintenance xD 03:41 I knew you would say something like that :P 03:41 So if you had to be smarter to catch the scientist, maybe you need to be clumsy now 03:41 Lol, ofc! 03:42 at least the Devs care :3 03:42 :P 03:42 and they also make weekly streams, and we SEE the devs play the game xD 03:42 (and they're also in a club in Trove that I am in) >.> :P 03:43 Yes yes, and Trove is also wonderful and the best thing ever and you're gonna play it for like 5 hours right after maintenance is over :P 03:43 oh, a club, sounds so cool (not really :P ) 03:43 HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND?! :O 03:43 lol 03:43 in Trove, clubs = clans :P 03:43 easy enough when it comes to trove :P 03:43 oh yes, how silly of me :P 03:44 also, Froz is in Canada for holiday, JSYK xD 03:44 wow, so much sarcasm so early in the morning :P 03:44 He was here a few mins ago 03:44 Positively freezing 03:44 I know :P 03:45 a noob just invited me to a team, and we immediately entered lost xD 03:45 Lol, good timing 03:45 FROZ! xD 03:45 Hey 03:45 Hey, Frozen 03:46 Poor, Lavvy :P 03:46 :P 03:46 Hey all 03:46 Maybe it's not as bad at it as your noobs :P 03:46 Just dropping in for a bit 03:46 Vroom should come soon >.> 03:46 Hey panic! 03:46 PANIC! PANIC! :D 03:46 Hey, Panic 03:46 AHHHHHHHHHHHH! 03:47 Hey guys!! Long time no see!!! :D XD 03:47 forget this was open. :P 03:47 Same 03:47 Hey Merry 03:47 Hi 03:47 Hey! Wazzup everybody? :P 03:47 * Wyn17 panics and runs 03:47 Wait, why do you get to run and I can't, Wyn? 03:47 Hey Zoom! 03:47 ZOOMY! xD 03:47 Hey, ZOomy 03:47 Wikia Reunion! :P 03:47 Hey Green 03:47 Holla! :P 03:47 PANIC! GET! TROVE! :P 03:47 Lol, why can't you run Kirby? 03:47 Hey all :D \ 03:48 What is Trove so after all? :P 03:48 nevermind 03:48 Zoom! Got crazy again? 03:48 Minecraft + tons of dungeons :P 03:48 look it up on youtube :P 03:48 LOL sounds interesting! ;P 03:48 * Wyn17 never minds it and keeps running. feel free to join 03:48 Trove = A voxel MMO with a SERIOUS lack of luck :P 03:48 xD 03:48 Aka, a MMO with LOTS of RNG :P 03:48 Very messy business! :P 03:49 That is what I guess, at least XD 03:49 I'll pretend I just understood everything you said :P 03:49 You DIDN'T Though! :P 03:49 Same 03:49 Thank you! Appreciated it! :P 03:49 I'm lost. :P 03:49 I know MMO 03:49 Of course not, that's why pretending :P 03:49 Good for ya 03:49 * Zoomyman3612 starts plugging in the knowledge into Wyn's head 03:49 Too, but not RNG :P 03:50 Whoa wait a second, you messing with my brain can't be good :P 03:50 Rng = Random Number Generator :P 03:50 oh 03:50 * LEGOpanic99 will regain his madness power after a minute of staying this chat! :P 03:50 Trove = a game everyone should have 03:50 You bet panic! :P 03:50 in* this chat :P 03:50 * Wyn17 bestows the crazy upon you 03:50 I don't have it. :P 03:50 Neither :P 03:50 Get it! :P 03:50 And can't have it actually :P 03:50 GET IT! :P 03:51 Trove sounds like gardening :P 03:51 We have a club world that needs improvements :P 03:51 Like gardening? :P 03:51 Yes! the shark and slug! 03:51 idk, I remind me of gardening 03:51 it 03:51 What? 03:51 And the battle arena in out base! :P 03:51 lol 03:51 curse my grammar 03:51 Nah, the grammeeeer is fine :P 03:51 LAvvy, we need a spawn for our Club :P 03:51 it burns.... 03:52 * Zoomyman3612 eats the word "Grammar" Erasing it from existence 03:52 what burns? 03:52 the spelling :P 03:52 *looks it on Steam* 03:52 Oh great at least I can use grammer still 03:52 meh, I'll make one xD 03:52 * Wyn17 catches fire 03:52 wait.... spawn???? 03:53 brb 03:53 Couldn't I help a bit? I work best when I know what I'm doing and not making a wild guess :P 03:53 Whaaaaaaaaaaaa???? THought you were the master of wild stuff 03:53 oh wait.... no you were the ruin of alll 03:53 I only ruin you Wyn :P 03:53 :P 03:53 Lol 03:53 Go figure 03:54 Do i paly it for get the free one? 03:54 Then again Yoshi called you that, I'm just repeating :P 03:54 buy, not play 03:54 * Zoomyman3612 jumps on you and shoves you into a small hole, and begins filling it with dirt, then places a rotten pickle tombstone :P 03:54 Typos!! 03:54 HEY! 03:54 You're burying me alive?? with rotten pickles? not nice 03:54 ugh 03:54 I guess Frozen just had to let it go :P 03:55 wb Froze :P 03:55 Alrighty, Trove SHOULD be free, you download it completely free, they just make money off of cosmetic items :P 03:55 oh 03:55 Any priced items are packs you can buy :P 03:55 Like DLC? 03:55 ^ 03:55 How do I fit in the small hole again? 03:55 Only, most DLC Can be obtained in the player marketplace for about 18-120K+ flux :P 03:56 Oh, flux 03:56 * Wyn17 will pretend to get it again 03:56 Flux = the unofficial "Main" Currency of the game 03:56 Frozen is dozing off again :P 03:56 yup 03:56 Flux = obtained by loot collecting gear, or by selling items on the player marketplace for flux 03:57 Froz, PM :3 03:57 ./kick frozen.cove :P 03:57 Did the brain I gave you come with a Trove pedia? 03:57 I've had it forever Coldilocks :P 03:57 xD 03:57 facepalm 03:57 Well... 03:57 I had it about 2 months ago ;P 03:57 At least it's not moldy this time 03:58 That's spooky's nick now :P 03:58 But you got rid of the other brain right? Potent was asking for it, he wants to eat it 03:58 eh, I'm going to go bye 03:58 Spooky's?????? 03:58 Bye Web! 03:58 Oh, I ate that last week :P 03:58 Spooky = Moldilocks :P 03:58 * Wyn17 could throw up now but wont 03:58 Why is he moldilocks????????' :P 03:59 * Zoomyman3612 shoves rotten pickles in your upset stomach :P 03:59 IDK :P 03:59 Gee, thanks for the help :P 03:59 xD 03:59 Great, I made HIM leave XD 03:59 Want me to throw up on you again? That was a weird wish of yours 04:00 I don't mind :P 04:00 RIght :P 04:00 * Wyn17 walks away somewhere normal :P 04:00 Time for me to go, good day to you all 04:00 Bye Kirb! 04:00 Ciao! 04:00 DANG IT! XD 04:00 Lol 04:01 That happens often 04:01 You have to say, Good riddance!! though 04:01 :P 04:01 I'm hoping I dragged LA to Trove now >:D 04:02 Why the evil face in that? :P 04:02 * Zoomyman3612 begins to laugh like a creepy person 04:02 MWAHAHAHA!!!! >:D 04:02 Come....to the block side....We have Cubekies.... >:) 04:02 LA? :P 04:02 Lego Animals :P 04:03 oh xD 04:03 GTG 04:03 Bye all! 04:03 Lost connection for a sec 04:03 AHHHHH 04:03 oh back 04:03 Bye Wyn :P 04:04 Bye? Just said I'm back 04:04 oh :P 04:04 Back I think :P 04:04 * Wyn17 shakes Frozen. WAKE UP!! 04:04 Lol 04:04 l 04:05 Half of what I write isn't being sent :| 04:06 froz, PM xD 04:06 Lol, hadn't seen this while disconnected..... 04:06 begins to laugh like a creepy person 04:06 xD 04:06 LIKE? 04:07 Purps might be coming now 04:08 Frozen.... Are you alright? :P 04:08 xD 04:13 Such an interesting chat :P 04:14 true, true :P 04:15 No PMs Lav 04:15 really? xD 04:15 It's because your chat was closed since then :P 04:16 If Lav sends a new pm now it'll appear again 04:16 ^ :P 04:16 sent another xD 04:17 Hm, I haven't got Frozen's present yet... 04:17 lol PM will be lost 04:17 xD 04:17 I got Frozen's present, on Trove :3 04:17 * Wyn17 assumes Lava is reaaaaaallly happy 04:18 70% of your messages are xD :P 04:18 what? no, I meant I got HIM a present :P 04:18 yeah, I got that :P 04:18 how can I not be? my birthday is in 7 days :D 04:18 really?????????? 04:18 nice, I didn't know! 04:18 Jan 2nd :3 04:18 oh right! 04:19 * Wyn17 remembers now 04:20 Should i make a nutella cake, or you're tired of it from tht 10kg pot I gave you? :P 04:20 nah, make a huge pancake, with nutella all over it :3 04:20 lol! 04:20 yum 04:22 Wait what present 04:22 Just gave it to you :P 04:22 Thread:10385 04:22 Oh :P 04:22 afk 04:23 a coat, WOW :P 04:26 Okay I gotta go now :P 04:26 Bye all 04:31 back 04:31 lol, he kinda needs it :P 04:34 LMO is boring D: Error: Invalid time.